Gone Like The Wind
by LunaLovesYouXx
Summary: Sasuke, who thought she was always going to be there, took her for granted and now she's gone.


**Heyo! Alright. I'm not exactly sure as to how this site works, but I'm pretty i will catch on :)  
I love writing, but I'm not exactly good at it. Anyways hope you all will enjoy!**

* * *

**Gone With The Wind**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Screamed a pink haired, 10 year old Sakura, running around the school trying to save her dearest life from the idiotic blonde haired Naruto, who was carrying a spider in his hands.  
"Naruto! Get the hell away from me! or I swear I will punch you so hard you will end up in the moon!" threatened Sakura as she was still running,  
_when I lay my hands on him he is SO dead! _thought Sakura not realizing she ended up in a dead end.

Before she could kick him in the guts a black clothed slim figure was standing before her. The next thing she knew Naruto had his head stuck in the trash can. _  
_Who knows where the spider ran off to ... "That was for not showing up for your cleaning duties and making me do all the work"  
His voice brought Sakura's attention towards him. even though everything around seems dark he still out shines the most she wondered why is that so.

"Damn you Sasuke! it was only for a few minutes!" said Naruto after going through a lot of trouble getting his head out of the trash.  
"You are such an lazy idiot." Sasuke replied back. Smirking at the idiot of our school.  
"You think you are good at everything? but you are not! you chicken haired ass freak!" Naruto snapped back.

"Lazy, cheap ass blonde idiot."

"Rat face"

"Butt head"

"Bug face!"

"Pus filled testicles gorilla"

By this time they were already at each others neck, shouting at each other in the corridor after school. Everyone must have left school by now. Today was Sasuke and Naruto's turn for cleaning duties and Sakura stayed back to give them some company.

_Sigh. _Sakura thought it was a huge mystery as to how they were best friends yet rivals at the same time. There is not a single day they won't be fighting or competing against each other. And Sakura found it fun and amusing at the same time, it made her laugh even when she was sad for example now.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura was laughing so hard that both of them stopped and focused their attention on the pink, petite girl before them.  
"Ahahahaha! This is why I love you guys!" She said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. She looked at the time and cursed. Her best friend was gonna kill her without any sign of mercy!

"Shit! shit! shit! I have to go! see you guys later!" With that said, she left. But before leaving she was sure she caught a small pink blush on Sasuke's face. It made her smile and wondered why but she just left it aside, not knowing that, that was the last time she would see him ...

* * *

"SAAAAKURAAA! Wake up! Its your first day of high school! Come on! I even made your favorite breakfast for good luck!" called her mother as she was busy making coffee or her husband.

A small petite figure slumped off the bed lazily and walked towards her bathroom door. Sakura was now 15, a first year in high school. She looked at herself in the mirror and was proud at what she saw thanks to her best friend, She no longer looked like a child but a full grown teenager who was soon turning 16 in 6 months.

After getting dressed in her uniform which was a checked blue and white skirt that reached just above her knee, and almost see-through white shirt, low cut converse, socks which reach her ankle and a tie red in color. She looked at herself, she made hair fall down which reached her the middle of her back but wore a headband pushing all of her bangs up. Sakura was happy at what she saw before her.

Walking down to the kitchen, eating her good luck breakfast which was what she desperately needed. The first day of high school decided everything, whether you would fit with the cool people or the loners. Thank the Gods she was best friends with Ino who was the most popular girl in all the schools she attended. There is not a single guy in this place that doesn't know her name. Ino was known for her beauty, and thanks to her Sakura became popular along with her other best girlfriends Hinata and Tenten. They were practically the most popular people on this planet, some people even named them goddess. Ino the flower goddess, Sakura the ice princess, Hinata the angel goddess and Tenten the wild princess.

These names somewhat matched their personality too. Ino was the prettiest and the sweetest but when it comes to studies she was hopeless yet some guys think shes smart, and when she was with her best friends she a total bitchy boss yet they all still love her cause that's what makes Ino, Ino.

Then was Sakura. She was the topper in every subject. She was even hoping to be the topper for the entrance exam for Konaha Leaf High School. Many of them say that she looks innocent like a little kitty cat, but to hell with that. She was a monster if you ever ticked her off. Sakura was almost good at everything. All the guys are afraid to talk to her as they might say something stupid.

Hinata was the child of their little group. Everyone thought she was so adorable with that innocent smile and eyes. But no one knows Hinata better than her best friends

Tenten was practically a tomboy. She was good at every sport you could think of. She wanted to join the junior football team and after a lot of begging and pressure she gave the coach, he decided to let her in the only thing was that she had to dress like a guy. Everything was going good but something happened, and Tenten was caught as a girl and was kicked off. but she still hasn't given up yet ...

Running out of the door, kissing her parents good bye, _  
I have the most weirdest friends._ Sakura thought to herself on the way to school.  
She looked at her watch, saw the time and cursed. She was late as hell, plus Ino and the others are going to kill her, again.

when running non-stop to her school, _**BUMP!**_She fell down and opened her eyes to see what was the thing she bumped into. but what she saw made her eyes open wide as if they were going to pop out any minute!

"NARUTO!" She screamed running to him. Naruto was as surprised as she was.  
"SAKURA!" They both embraced and after finally letting go.

"Somebody is looking sexy for high school. Got a boyfriend already?" said Naruto winking to her.  
_Sigh. The same old Naruto only taller and more built. _She thought and whacked him on his head.

"Ouch! It was only a question ... So do you have one?" He asked, receiving another whack.

"OUCH!"  
"Even if I did or do not have one, I won't still ever date you." she stated while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Straight through the heart, Sakura. but how long has it been? 3 years or 5 years?" Naruto said with a hand on his heart.  
"It has been 5 years ... " she corrected him.

"..."

"That long huh?"

"Yea ..."

Seeing Naruto made Sakura remember all the memories she had once spent with them, with _Him. _

**_Flashback. _**

"Inooo pig! sorry I'm late!" said a 10 year old Sakura after running from school to Ino's house.

"Geez. Sakura. How long is it from the school to my house? You made me wait for 15 minutes!" Said an annoyed Ino.

"Uhm.. actually its-"  
Sakura was cut when Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her in her house.

"Come on! I have a lot of things I wanna discuss with you! And and how we can rid of that ugly looking Yuki away from Shikamaru!"  
Said Ino. Sakura sighed. Ino has always been in love with Shikamaru, ever since he did not care how a girl looked like, as long as she isn't annoying and troublesome. Which sadly Ino is a total opposite of that kind. No matter it was still fun but she still couldn't wait for the day to get over with so she can see Naruto and Sasuke again in school tomorrow!

The following day, in class.

"Class be quiet! I have an important news to tell you!" the teacher screamed her lungs out. but unfortunately no one listened to her.

"Oi! Naruto! Have you seen Sasuke? Cause I haven't seen him, we usually come in class at the same time." A curious Sakura asked.  
Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the teacher cut him.

"BE QUIET! This News is about Sasuke Uchiha!" she finally screamed, hoping his name would make the whole class be quiet for at least 10 minutes and magically they did. Everyone's ears was waiting for the news about Sasuke. Sakura heard a boy saying that Sasuke left the school, but she shrugged it off cause Sasuke wouldn't leave this school, because there was no other better school than this one.

"Is it true Sasuke Uchiha left this school? i heard my dad talking about it with the principle!" A red haired girl named Yuki asked.

Sakura was wishing that, that wasn't true and that Naruto would say something back like 'YOU CRAZY GIRL! NO WAY IN HELL WOULD HE LEAVE THIS SCHOOL.' But Naruto didn't. Sakura took a glance at him and saw him covering his head with his arms, hiding his face from everyone. She received a note from Ino.

_Its okay! Its not true. that yuki! i will kill her. don't worry ;)_

Sakura hoped it was true, but the words coming out of her teacher's mouth made Sakura go blank.

"Yes."

After that, many complicated things happened and everyone just faded away. but the girls are still together which Sakura was happy for and thanked for

_**END OF FLASHBACK. **_

"Sakura ..."

"Oi Sakura!"

"Oi Sakura! can you hear me?!"

"huh? oh! Sorry. Finally seeing you, I remembered a lot of stuffs" She said rubbing her eyes with little morning glory still there.

"Soo, anyways. I was saying. You going to Konoha Leaf High School yea?" Naruto asked while walking to school, which by now is close by.

"Yup! how about you?" she said trying to still smile hiding her sadness in her voice.

"OF COURSE! Otherwise my lovely Sakura would feel so lonely without me. Oh! and get ready for a huge surprise alright?" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"W-What? What surprise ... ? " Sakura said, a bit scared of whats waiting for in school, after seeing Naruto she didn't want anymore surprises.

_Just hoping you will not be hurt by what you will see or maybe who you will see there ... _Naruto mentally said it in his head but quickly plastering his face with the grin he on before.

"Oh! you just have to wait and see." he said while winking.

With that said Sakura did not feel like going to school anymore. _Who cares? I already missed the entrance ceremony anyways! _


End file.
